Enchanted Savior Violin
by paperdominos
Summary: when i watch the show i find im always wanting to haveit be more than just hino not telling the truth. So instead of just that a boy named Keith died and he was her boyfriend, she swore to never play the violin unless he heard it first but since he's dead
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry about all the spelling errors and such but spell check on word wasn't working. Sorry again!

Enchanted Savior Violin

Chapter 1

"Hino! Hino!" I heard my friend, Nao, call my name.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked excitedly, "The bells rang!"

"The bells?" I questioned confused.

"Yes," she said enthusiastically.

"Mio did you hear them?" I asked.

"Ya," she said.

"Why aren't you as exited as Nao is?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "Oh my goodness bells rang in the wind."

Nao pouted and said, "You're mean."

Mio laughs and says, "Hino you play the violin are you enrolling?"

"That's played," I stated, not going into detail.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said play, I don't play the violin anymore," I said.

"Hino you're so good at the violin," Nao said, "You should try out."

"I was good," I corrected, "I hate the violin."

"What?" Mio asked confused, "You love the viloin!"

"Loved," I corrected again, "Not anymore."

"After Keith died you havn't even touched the violin," Mio said, "You need to get over him already it's been a year."

I looked at her hurt and said, "I'm sorry, I hate the violin."

"You love the violin!" Mio shouted. Numerous head turned towards us as she yelled, "We've all been threw a lot but you…you."

I stared at her horrified as she hovered over me. Everyone in the class was watching us as I broke the star first and walked over to the teacher whom was just entering the room.

"I-I'm going to the nurse," I stated.

"Alright," she said as I passed her without another word.

I felt tears leak out of my eyes, as I started to run to the nurses office. As I walked in a boy with dark green hair, and eyes was sitting on a chair. His knees were all scraped up, and one was bloody.

My head spinned as I ran to a bed.

"Hello?" I heard the nurse ask.

"Ya," I managed to say.

She threw back the curtain and saw my tear stained face. I tried to erase them, but they kept coming. Keith's smiling face kept coming to mind, and I couldn't bear it.

"What's wrong?" she asked politely.

"I don't feel good," I lied.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Nn," I mumbled, throwing the covers over my head.

"You can sleep here I guess," she said and went back to the boy with the knee, "Hear we go."

Threw the slim sheet I saw her place a large bandage over the large open wound.

"That should be alright," she said, "But, I would like you to stay here for a bit, and keep off that knee, or else it might open again."

"Alright," he said, as he laid in the bed next to me.

"I'll be right back," she said and closed the door behind her quietly.

A whin escaped my mouth, as I covered it up letting my tears run down my face, and onto the pillow.

"Hey," the boy next to me asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yah," I cried.

"Uh," he said unsure of what to do. He probably thought I was the weirdest person he ever knew, but I didn't care I just had to get Keith out of my head then I could go back to class, and get the humiliation over with. Keith, Keith, Keith, is all I could think about.

"You're a 2nd year right?" he asked.

I peaked out from the covers and mumbled, "Ya, why?"

"So, am I?" he said, "I'm Tsuchiura."

"Hino," I mumbled.

"So, does your stomach hurt?" he asked.

"Ya," I lied. "What happened to your knee?" I asked and sniffed, as my tears slowly subsided.

"I was playing soccer in gym," he said, "This maniac tripped me."

A giggle escaped my mouth as I though about how long it's been since I'd laughed. Then that brang me back to Keith, tears welled up inside me, but I forced them down focusing on Tsuchiura. He really was a nice guy, his eyes were really inviting as well.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For cheering me up," I said happily. I was ready to face anyone. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I didn't quite want to leave as I realized I was really tired.

"How'd I cheer you up?" he asked happily, as a smile embroidered across his face.

"I'm really tired," I mumbled before I fell asleep.

When I woke up Tsuchiura was gone and I was wearing an obnoxiously large grin across my face. The nurse was sitting next to my bed reading a book called, Private.

When I sat up she stopped reading her book and announced, "You have about twenty minutes before school is over."

My eyes buldged as I said, "Thanks for taking care of me," then ran out of the room. Towards my last class. Mio, and Nao were in my last class thankfully. When I arrived I slowly opened the door. Everyone greeted me with wondering staring eyes.

I smiled a little, and quickly took my seat. Everyone thought nothing of it and went back to there work. Nao, and Mio were still staring at me though.

"Are you alright?" Nao asked concerned.

I nodded as the teacher put a sheet of paper on my desk and said, "You're needed in the music department."

"The music department?" I questioned confused.

"Yes," she said and walked back up to her seat.

I gathered my things, and walked out of the room. Confused I read the paper that had been given to me.

Hino Kahoko come to the music department immediately.

Which room? I thought confused, but walked onward towards the music department.

At the entrance the boy I had seen earlier was by the music departments doors. He probably heard my footsteps as he looked towards me.

"Hey," I said looking back to my paper, "Did you get one of these?"

I put his hand in his pocket and when he took it out a sheat of paper which said the same thing, with his name. We both shared a look of confusment, as the doors swung open.

"Hello general studies students!" a man yelled.

I jumped back terrified. Tsuchiura just looked a the man unfazed.

"Hey," Tsuchiura said, "Are you the one who sent us this note?"

He took the note from him, and held out his hand for mine. I gave it to him as he said, "Thank you, you play the violin, you play the piano am I correct?"

"Played," corrected.

"I don't care I'm correct aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes I have _played_ the violin," I said.

"Ya, so?" Tsuchiura said.

"You two are going to participate in a competition," he stated triumphantly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said happily.

"No way," I said and turned around walking away.

"You can't back away from this Hino, you must do this," he said, "Your grades will turn to F's every single one of them."

"You can't force me to do that," I said looking back to him, "You can't that's impossible."

"Yes, it is quite possible," he said.

I thought it over for a moment until Tsuchiura said, "I guess I have to do it, but I'm not any more than I need to."

"Of course," he said, and looked towards me. A horrid wind blew me towards the idea of playing again, but every time that happened Keith came to mind.

"Sorry, I can't," I said and ran towards the end of campus, as the tears started coming. I held them back, as a memory jolted me to a stop right before the gates.

"_Hey Hino," Keith's came form behind me. His deep brown hair shifting in the wind. "Hey can you play the violin for me?"_

_Happily I got out my violin and started to play Ave Maria. It was a calming sound, almost sad, but happy as well. Felling the wooden bark floating threw my hands I opened my eyes to see Keith had closed his eyes as well enjoying my music. A calm smile playing across his face, the wind started becoming harder. I stopped, as Keith opened his eyes looking up at the sky._

"_Let's go," he said._

_Quickly I placed my violin back in my case, and ran for cover with him. The seriousness in his face wasn't to be trifled with but I couldn't stand when he was like this._

"_I'm sorry," I began._

"_What about?" he asked as we ran threw the tremendous wind._

"_I can ever finish my songs for you," I said._

_He stopped and said, "That's what your worried about?"_

_I nodded._

"_That's fine, I can hear you anytime," he said as rain started pouring down, "But remember I want to be the first one to hear your songs."_

My vision came back into view as I heard the bell ring in my ears. Tsuchiura had run over to me and asked, "What was that about? Do you want to fail school?"

I turned towards him puzzled, then realized what I had done. A smile twitched on my face as I said, "Can you tell him sorry, I swore to someone never to play again, but I'll try it," maybe that will help me get over Keith I thought.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, just tell him that I will," he said.

"You will what?" he asked.

"Join," I said.

"Ok," he started, "Wait why don't you tell him?"

"I have to be somewhere," I said smiling.

I walked out of the gates as I heard someone yell, "Hino wait up!"

I looked back to see Nao, and Mio. I stopped as they ran over.

Mio looked at the ground as she said, "Sorry, I forgot that it was today."

"It's fine," I said, "Guess what, I'm going to play the violin in a competition."

They both stared at me confused and asked, "What?" in unison.

"You know that paper the teacher gave me?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well I went to the music department and then he asked if I wanted to play the violin in a competition At first I was like no why would I do that, but then I thought about it and I want to do it." I explained.

They just stared at me confused until Mio yelled with glee, and hugged me jumping up and down.

"I got to go," I stated.

Mio released me and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see Keith," I said.

Mio's smile faltered as she watched me leave.

"You sure?" she asked confused.

"Positive," I looked back and smiled, but kept walking towards my house.

When I arrived I put down my backpack and yelled, "I'll leaving!"

"Bye," I heard my mother yell as I ran up to my room, went into my closet, and saw my tattered red violin case. I dusted it off to revel that it was actually in pretty good shape. I held my breath as I was about to open the case, but I decided not to until I reached Keith's grave.

I ran out the door quickly with my case in hand. Happily I ran towards his grave. I don't remember when I was this happy after Keith died.

When I turned into the graves lawn I stopped running. Nobody was here today, and for that I was thankful. I walked past all the white gravestones and stopped when I saw his name. Keith Winterland was engraved into the white rock as well as loving son, and friend to all.

I felt a tear about to escape my eyes but I wiped it away quickly, and said, "Hey, sorry for being late, but I finally an deciding to pick the viloin up again, I know you can't hear me but, I need you to listen to it because you wanted to hear it first."

I crouched down, and got out my violin. It all seemed so familiar, but so heavy. "It's been a while so please excuse me if it's bad," I said as I played an 'A.'

The sound was beautiful, and it warmed my heart. I smiled at it and started to play Ave Maria. Trickles of wind blew my hair out of my face as it glided in the wind.

Smiling I drew my bow up and down as the song commanded. When I finished I opened my eyes ever so slightly to know that I wanted to play more. I played bittersweet symphony by the verve.

I stopped after a few verses, and put away my violin.

After I was done I kissed my fingers then placed them on his tomb lightly. Held them there for a moment then walked away dragging my fingers across the tomb, as a symbol of _goodbye_.


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Savior Violin

Chapter 2

It was all about music, to a certain extent where it scared me. I waited outside the music director's door. Which music director some may ask, well I really have no idea. My leg bounced in anticipation as students passed saying, "I really have to learn how to play pianissimo," or, "Bason's are pure gold here," or, "My clarinet's barrel is screwed up," a barrel, on a clarinet doesn't sound very good in my opinion that is, but I wouldn't really know…

I really don't see the point in all this but, I'm here so, what the hell, it's not is if I can't get out of it. I could just tell the guy I tried, but it's not working out, so please don't fail me in every grade, then give him the puppy dog look…ya that should do it…

"Hino Kahoka?" a woman in all black called out to me her eyes peering through her dark glasses.

"Yes?" I questioned standing up.

"He's ready for you," she said rolling her eyes a little, and strolling into her office, "He's right through those doors."

"Thanks," I mumbled entering the room.

A brunette man was scribbling something down on a piece of paper when he looked up to find me standing in the doorway.

"Hino Kahoka?" he questioned.

"That's me," I announced forcing myself to be cheery.

"Please sit," he gestured smiling.

"Thanks," I said closing the door and sitting across from him.

"I'm Jerry Goldmine," he announced with a little twinkle in his eye, "I'm a musical director of the orchestra here, and am very pleased to meet you, I've heard great things from past years about your violin performances."

I smiled at him as his, smile turned into a frown.

"I know you must be very sad for you're loss," Jerry said, "Keith was…a great friend to me as well, and not to mention my favorite trumpeter," he folded his hands on his desk, and added, "But, it's time to move on."

I just stared at this man like he was an idiot, and stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, "I'm not done yet."

"I'm sorry it was a mistake for coming to this overly dramatic place," I replied.

"It's not dramatic here anymore, I'm glad to say," he stated as I halted my retreat.

"Your little hello just told me different," I stated.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Please rid me of my dramatic-ness."

"It was last year when he died, and you talk about him as if he died yesterday," I stated.

"I just wanted you to know I knew him without awkward conversation," he replied.

"Seriously?" I questioned his stupidity, "That was kind of awkward to me."

"I know…" he said, "I was a bit nervous…"

"Nervous for a student?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't if it was any other student," he said as I sat back down.

"Well, that's welcoming," I said sarcastically.

He exhaled and said, "Good, because that was my um…welcome to the musical part of this school."

"Thanks…" I said, "So what did you want me for?"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled to himself saying, "I'm sorry we got completely off topic didn't we?"

"Y-" I began, but apparently the question wasn't to be answered for he just started speaking again.

"Now, I hope you still practice the violin," he said.

"Not really," I began.

"That's fine we have a session for beginner violinist's," he said, "Will you attend?"

"Um," I began.

"Great," he said, if I didn't have a choice why did he ask? Maybe it's like the authorities you have to be read you're rights

"Right after school tomorrow," he stated while ushering me out the door.

"Wait," I started as he closed the door with, "Good to have you."

"Great," I said to no one in particular, "Now I have another class."

The secretary questioned, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I mumbled pushing the door open quickly. There was a loud thud as the door was shoved into me nose.

"Ow!" I said gritting my teeth feeling a little blood come out of my nose. On the other end of the door I heard someone say, "Fuck."

I opened the door cautiously this time, and peaked around the door to see a boy lying on the floor holding his foot.

"I'm really sorry," I announced whipping the flowing blood off my nose. He looked up wide-eyed, and blurted, "You're Hino Kahoka!"

"Um…" I said uncertainly, "Yeah." _ Maybe I knew him I just had a mild concussion? _I thought confused.

"I'm John Bartick!" he said getting up swaying on his feet to see if his foot was alright. He extended his hand, and I shook it awkwardly with my left hand because my right was preoccupied with my nose, and blood.

"Hey," I said leaning my head back awkwardly to try and stop the blood from coming.

"Oh crap you're bleeding!" he gasped, "I didn't hurt you're hands did I? I'm so sorry!"

"No just bloody nose," I said nasally challenged.

He laughed and relaxed. _Hey I'm still bleeding here! _I thought annoyed,_ does anyone care for anything but there hands around here?_

He picked up a few pieces of sheet music, and said, "Oh crap," dropping the papers again, "You're bleeding!"

_What is he insane?! _I questioned in my mind, out loud I announced, "Yes I am."

He quickly rummaged for his papers, shoot up pointed at a door, and grabbed my hand tugging me along with him. _Holy shit this guy's a fast running! _I thought struggling to keep up with him as he pushed is way through the door firmly, almost running into someone he sidestepped them swiftly and kept running. I was whipped behind him. He dropped a sheet of music, stopped abruptly making me run into his back with a small grunt, as pain struck my nose. He grabbed him paper quickly and grabbed my arm again dragging me along. _Where the hell was he taking me? _I thought. As the running made the blood run faster, then he stopped I felt faint from the blood lost but when I realized we were at the nurses office I wondered who this guy was. I stumbled into the room with him still holding my hand. I felt streaks of blood against my cheek, probably blown there by the wind.

The nurse was dealing with another patient, but it wasn't the usual nurse, this nurse was taller, and more blurry…Right then I fainted…


End file.
